1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 6,7-dimethoxy-1,2-dihydro-2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR1## as described further below. These compounds are useful as cardiotonic agents and bronchodilators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No examples of 6,7-dimethoxy substituted 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides have been seen in the prior art. However, other compounds of this structural class have been previously described.
Fey et al., J. Prakt. Chem. 5-6, 225-235 (1967) described 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR2## where X is hydrogen, 4-acetylamino, 4-dimethylamino, 2-nitro, 4-nitro or 4-methoxy; and
Y and Y' are the same or different and are hydrogen or bromo. PA0 Y and Y' are the same or different and are hydrogen or bromo.
Also described in the Fey et al. reference is a compound of the formula ##STR3##
Chemical Abstract 62, 16241/E; Kovendi et al., Chem. Ber. 98, 1049 (1965) also describes 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxides of the formula ##STR4## where X is hydrogen, 4-acetylamino,4-dimethylamino,2-nitro, 3-nitro,4-nitro, 3,4-dimethoxy,2-hydroxy, or 4-methoxy; and
Like Fey et al., the Chemical Abstract also describes another 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR5## where Y is hydrogen or bromo.
Atmaram et al., Acta Chem. Scand. Ser. B B36, 641 (1982), further describes a 2-arylquinazoline-3-oxide of the formula ##STR6## where X, Y and Y' are hydrogen.